


Jelly Beans and Sunflower Seeds

by JenAndrews



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenAndrews/pseuds/JenAndrews
Summary: Additional scene for Ghouli. Mulder and William.
Relationships: Fox Mulder & William | Jackson Van De Kamp, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Jelly Beans and Sunflower Seeds

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this not long after Ghouli aired. It bothered me that Mulder didn't get a moment with William.

**Jelly Beans and Sunflower Seeds**

****

Jelly beans. One might never have guessed – even from knowing her well – but they were her chewy, rainbow-coloured undoing. The red ones were her favourite, and she hated the lime green. This was one of those small tidbits of information that one was only privy to by knowing her as well as one could know a person. Ice-cream, chocolate, any other candy... She consistently refused those things. She regarded sugar with what Mulder considered undue and disproportionate contempt. But for whatever reason, jelly beans were Dana Scully’s weakness… her comfort food.

Though he knew there was little comfort to be offered for the turmoil she was going through at the moment, it was one small thing that he could do for her. One small thing that held the possibility of a brief smile. One small thing that could remind her she was cared for. Perhaps somehow let her know that he wanted her to come home, and not retreat to her new place once they returned to DC.

He dreaded the thought of her shedding tears alone in that place, instead of in their own bed, in their own home, where he could touch her and hold her and offer every bit of himself he could.

It was a lot to ask a bag of candy to communicate. But fortunately for the jelly beans it seemed they were off the hook, both literally and figuratively. There was nothing but an empty metal hook before him, with a yellow label that said _“JELLY BEANS”_ and a $2.99 price tag. Mulder sighed. Today was not his day.

He wandered down the second isle of the convenience store, his eyes scanning the shelves from top to bottom as he walked.

He was doubtful a store this size would stock sunflower seeds, but it was a habit well-ingrained that he would check. Sometimes he didn't even purchase them if he discovered them, knowing he had a surplus of bags waiting for him at home. He just liked to know, making a mental note of it in case he should ever visit the place again. He knew it was odd, but in the world of Spooky Mulder it was just the tip of the giant, weird-shaped iceberg.

The store appeared to be empty, barring the clerk behind the counter and one other customer. The older gentleman stood a few feet in front of him, clutching several items under his left arm.

Mulder wondered why the man hadn't chosen to use a basket, rather than risk dropping something with every step he took. The way he held the items looked precarious indeed.

It appeared Mulder had better luck when it came to his own favourite snack. He sidled up beside the man so he could reach his intended purchase. But just as his hand came to reach the bag of seeds he found another hand already had it within its grasp.

The Asian gentleman turned to him, smiling as he pulled his hand away. The man had grey hair and friendly eyes.

"It's okay. You take them. I'm not sure I could carry them with all this stuff anyway." He chuckled. “Should have gone with the basket.”

"Nah, it's fine. I have plenty waiting for me at home, believe me." Mulder answered, backing away from the shelf.

The man shook his head.

"To tell you the truth, I don't even like the taste that much. It's more of a habit of mine. Been going on since I was a kid. Used to chew holes through my clothes. So I guess it's more therapeutic than anything."

"I can relate." Mulder said, giving a slight smile "Freud referred to this behaviour as an 'oral fixation'. These days, I prefer to think of it as a sensory processing difference."

"Don't you mean _'disorder'_?" The man gave a quizzical look.

"I suppose that's a matter of perspective. I'd like to think that seeing, feeling and experiencing the world in a unique way would not immediately be regarded as being problematic. What are a few chewed shirts in the grand scheme of things?" Mulder shrugged as he shoved his hands into his jacket pockets.

"I wish you had been around to talk to my mom. I think she got tired of replacing my wardrobe every few weeks.” The man joked. “I've certainly always had a unique way of seeing things. I can't say it's always been easy.” The man stated plainly.

"Why should life be easy? Hard is where all the substance lies. Easy is for the men who sit back and watch the world burn, while the hard is for those who endeavour to put out the fire. I've never doubted which of those men I wanted to be." Mulder’s tone was casual enough that he didn't sound like he was preaching.

"Neither have I." The man replied, looking Mulder directly in the eye.

Mulder felt a twinge of familiarity with this stranger.

"You take them." Mulder said, pulling the bag from the shelf and handing the bag out for the man's free arm to take. "I'm certain my partner will be pleased to not find seed casings strewn about the car."

"It's inevitable, isn't it? You should see the floor of my car." The man chuckled. "I'm not sure you can even see any carpet."

The man smiled at him again. Mulder felt as though he had seen this man before, but he couldn’t place where. It was unlike him to forget a name or a face.

"Thanks, man." He said, taking the bag from Mulder's hand and stuffing it in amongst the other snacks he was carrying.

By the looks of his shopping he was a polar opposite to Scully. The seeds had to be the healthiest thing amongst the myriad of junk food. Mulder found it curious that a man of his age ate this way, and supposed it was because the man was on the road and had little time to eat real food. Still, if Mulder ever returned to the car with all the items this man was carrying, he'd get an earful from Scully about taking care of his health. His diet would probably look very much like this man's if Scully hadn't badgered him into paying attention over the years. She could not turn off her doctor mode. Sometimes it irritated him, but knowing she was right made it easier for him to listen. Truthfully, his own health still wasn't much of a concern for him, but it mattered to her, and that was enough for him to not live on take out and expired goods.

Mulder couldn't help but notice the bag of jelly beans precariously sticking out in the crook of the man's elbow, squashed in next to a six pack of energy drinks.

"No problem." Mulder said, as he turned and walked away, wishing he'd gotten to the store five minutes earlier so Scully would have her jelly beans.

He made a quick trip to the bathroom before returning and making his way to the front door.

Mulder could see the man had just finished paying as he was about to head out of the store.

"Hey." The man called from behind him. Mulder turned around as the man approached him, carrying a white grocery bag full of his fatty, sugary and salty purchases. The man smiled at Mulder as he put his hand on the front door to leave.

"I think you may want to try isle 2 again. You might have better luck this time." He said as he headed out the door, patting Mulder on the shoulder as he left.

Mulder eyed the man curiously as he walked away from the store. He found it unlikely they had restocked sunflower seeds in the few moments he'd been gone. He doubted the clerk had left the counter and supposed the man was trying to tell him that he'd made the kind gesture of returning the bag so Mulder could purchase it for himself.

He could see Scully had just approached the pump to fill the car. Usually she would be ready to leave by the time he returned, but today she had a lot on her mind, to say the least. Perhaps she had suggested stopping so she could have a few moments alone. He turned away from the door, deciding he would give her some more time. He had a chance to check isle 2 now without being concerned that he was keeping her waiting.

Mulder considered if this meant she would want to go to her house tonight. Would she want to be alone?

It was certainly not what he wanted. He wanted her curled up in their bed with a bag of jelly beans in those blue, silk pyjamas she loved. Where he could be sure her pain would be expelled in tears cried against the warmth of his chest, not into a cold and empty house.

As much as he knew he had to stay focused on her and be strong for her, he couldn't deny that he was in pain. His heart ached for her and for their son. Was he out there somewhere? Running and afraid? Alone? Mulder had had more than just a taste of that – it had been his life for years. That was the existence that had torn him away from William and Scully all those years ago. It’s what had started them down this path. The difference was that Mulder knew he had a family to come home to. Did William know? How could he know? They were strangers to him now. Mulder hadn't spoken a word to him since the night he had left his newborn son. Holding him in his arms one last time, he'd promised his son he'd be back when it was safe. Only to realise later it was never going to be safe, for any of them. Now that life of danger that he and Scully had sacrificed everything to protect him from had come to collect him.

To find William this way... To experience his presumed death followed by his disappearance from their lives once again... It seemed unjustifiably cruel. Or was it their punishment for surrendering him 16 years ago? Scully deserved no punishment. She had loved their son more than life itself, and she still did. She deserved none of this pain that had been inflicted upon her. Whatever else there was to be done, he had to convince her of that.

Mulder made his way down isle 2, coming to an abrupt stop as he spotted the bright red packet of jelly beans, sitting in the place the sunflower seeds had been.

Mulder's trademark curiosity was piqued. How had the man known he was looking for jelly beans? Had he known? Was it just a coincidence? Had Mulder given him a clue somehow? Perhaps he'd eyed the packet a little too resentfully?

Mulder took the jelly beans from the shelf. He turned it over in his hands, examining it, wondering if it could be flawed in some way that would make the man return it.

It appeared fine to him. No signs of tampering.

Mulder shook his head and smiled, it was true what people said of him – he really was paranoid. But he had good reason to be.

He wandered back the counter to pay for the candy.

"He said he likes the red ones too." The store attendant said as he scanned the item.

"Excuse me?" Mulder asked, confused.

"That guy that just left, asked me to tell you that." The attendant mumbled.

"Well that was nice of him." Mulder said, scanning his card to pay.

What did he mean by 'too'? Mulder glanced out the window to check if Scully had finished refuelling the car. She was speaking to the sunflower seed/jelly bean man.

Perhaps he knew Scully? Knew her well enough to know her favourite jelly bean? Had he left them for her? Was he a doctor from the hospital she’d worked at? Surely a doctor wouldn't eat like that, or drive a car that dated. A patient perhaps?

Mulder felt agitated. He didn't feel threatened by this man, or that he posed a risk to Scully. What he felt was curiosity. He wanted to find out more about this man before he drove away.

His payment cleared and he shoved the jelly beans into his jacket pocket.

He could see the man close the door to his car as he stepped out of the store. He wondered if Scully could shed any light on who he was.

"Who was that?" Mulder asked casually. Not wanting to sound alarmed when the man had given him no cause to be.

"Just a friendly old guy." Scully answered. "But he seemed so familiar... The pick-up artist."

"What are you talking about?" Mulder asked.

"That book in Jackson's room. I think he's the author." Said Scully.

"What did he say?"

"He gave me a piece of advice. He said... He said 'If you don't stand for something, you'll fall for anything.'"

"That's a Malcolm X quote, Scully." Mulder said, realising within a moment that the man who had just given him the jelly beans was in fact their son.


End file.
